


When I am Blind in My Mind

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Touch the Sky [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hugs, Scribbles From The Bottom of the Fic Docs: A Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Tim wants a hug.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Touch the Sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	When I am Blind in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> AND Next in the "Let's Post All the Random Stuff Scribbled in the Fic Documents":

“Dick?”

Dick looked up from his book.

“Tim?” He stretched, letting his legs stretch the length of the sofa and dropping the book to the floor. “What’s up?” He blinked at his brother, and did a double take.

Tim’s eyes were half-lidded and swollen, his hair a mess, and his face was wet, like he’d just splashed water on it and not bothered to wipe it off.

“Can I have a hug?”

Dick wordlessly held out his arms, and next thing he knew he had an armful of little brother, Tim’s arms wrapping around his chest and holding on.

He tugged Tim up onto the sofa, and gave him a squeeze. Tim buried his face in his shoulder, and Dick could feel the fabric of his t-shirt getting warm and damp.

He lifted one hand to press against Tim’s head, dropping a kiss against his hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” he murmured into the mess of dark waves.

Tim shook his head, not lifting his face, and Dick nodded against his hair.

“Okay,” he said softly, and ducked his head to press a kiss against Tim’s cheek before tucking his head under his chin and holding his little brother close, the hand against his head absently playing with the longish hair at the back of his neck.

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Spring break's been extended bc corona, I teach so I'm not working til we've figured out the online stuff, but I DO have an application where my goldfish brain messed me up a bit. And it has to be sent by post which is a bit...ick. So much for skills. To be fair this doesn't usually happen.  
> Will I get it done? Oh yes, I always do. Should I be giving up sleep to flip through my word docs?  
> ...probably not.  
> Anyways, a lot of this stuff was written when I was In A Mood, and apparently that translates to a lot of Dick and Tim. Go figure.


End file.
